Replication protein A (RPA) is a heterotrimeric single-stranded DNA (ssDNA) binding protein made up of 70, 34, and 14 kDa subunits (1). The ssDNA binding activity of RPA is required for several DNA metabolic pathways including DNA replication, recombination and repair. High affinity interactions with DNA are sustained by the numerous oligosaccharide/oligonucleotide binding (OB)-folds present on each of the three subunits (2;3). The DNA binding pocket of a single OB-fold accommodates 3-4 bases of ssDNA (4;5). The main OB-folds, DNA binding domains A and B (DBD-A and DBD-B) are present in the central region of the p70 subunit and contribute most of the binding energy for RPA-ssDNA interactions (2). Individual OB-folds are compact modular domains populated with hydrophobic and basic amino acids. These structural features make the OB-folds an attractive target for development of small molecule inhibitors (SMIs) of DNA binding activity. Given RPA's central role in cell growth and DNA repair, it is an attractive target for the development of compounds that can interfere with its activity. Some aspects of the instant invention include compounds that interact with RPA and methods of using the same to influence cell growth and death.